


Preparation

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “If you really must know, I’m meditating.”
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 16
Kudos: 79





	Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a (very, very) late Christmas present for LJ user "goddess47"

“What’cha doin’?” John asked, with a teasing smile in his voice.

Rodney had moved one of the large squashy couch pillows to the floor by the doors to the balcony and was sitting cross-legged on it, hands on his knees and eyes closed.

“If you really must know,” he said, “I’m meditating.”

“Meditating?” John repeated. “Did you lose a bet with Teyla?”

“No,” Rodney snapped, opening his eyes as his expression shifted from relaxed to annoyed. “I was just… It’s my New Year’s resolution.”

John settled on the floor in front of him, no cushion at all like the loose-limbed show-off that he was. “I thought you said they were stupid.”

“They _are_ stupid. Which, for the record, I’ll admit, is what I said about meditating.”

“And yet…”

“This isn’t meditating.” Rodney said. At John’s arched eyebrow, he added, “Okay, it is, but not like that. None of that _clear your mind, listen to the sound of one hand clapping, you are the wind beneath my wings_ crap.”

“Pretty sure that last one is from a song,” said John. “But, okay, what is this, then?”

Rodney took a deep breath. “I want to be prepared. With your ancient gene and your proclivity for Ancient ‘sharing’—”

“Please, can we just forget that?” John interrupted. “We’re _married_ , I pick you, McKay, every time.”

“I know,” he said, moving one hand to his husband’s knee. “That’s why I’m preparing. All signs indicate that you’ll be able to Ascend, and I want to be able to go with you. So, I’ve put aside an hour every week, crises permitting, to sit and… center myself. Know myself. So that someday, I can Ascend, too. Because just one lifetime together would never be enough.”

John blinked at him for a moment, then surged forward to kiss him fiercely. “I love you,” he said.

Rodney smiled back, then scowled. “You’re distracting me. Now, I’ll have to start over.”

“Nah. Making out is like meditating, right?”

“Wrong,” said Rodney, but he pulled John in for one more lingering kiss before pushing him firmly back toward the door.

THE END


End file.
